User blog:Tigerisnormal/Tiger VERSUS CONNER! Debate!!!!!
Sometimes, intensity in debate takes multiple forms. PM is fun. Debate Battl! CONNER TIGER 2:24 Awesomesix I am banding Tigersarenorman from my Terrariacraft server for intimidating my behavior 2:26 Tigerisnormal You are acceptably unacceptable of the defensing and I am charging you to the police man. 2:27 Awesomesix Jokes on you, I already charged your phone with sinking to my internal hardware. Consider yourself a raster. 2:28 Tigerisnormal Rascist! You are talking to me because I Mexican and you called my Terrariacraft server gay you queer faggot. 2:29 Awesomesix You wanna go? I am a doctor and am not afraid to spook you with a big bill. 2:29 Tigerisnormal Faggot fight me in real life. 2:30 Awesomesix I can't for I am a doctor and a fight would be bad on my record as I am only a grade year old. Consider yourself bamboo. 3:31 Tigerisnormal Shut up queer! Your mom can't do my lawyer because I am a princess badass get out of my LEGO block server. 3:31 Awesomesix The only block is your brain, Hippocrates. You use words to trickery my minds, but I am a smarter genius than you could ever not be. 3:33 Tigerisnormal I am smarter than a million guns and I trickery you to deception what has never been gone before. 3:34 Awesomesix The only gun here is your nose because when you sneeze you lose IQ and I have to give you IQ donated from non-stupid people who do not play Robotblocks, you orphan dildo. 3:35 Tigerisnormal You infuriate the rights to my everyday needless possessions and now when you tell me dildo it reminds me that your flabberghastedness did not work at a dildo factory so I have yet to decide your generalsity. 3:36 Awesomesix You are a scientific lab expiriment that was made by science but not by good science because I am also a soldier and can kill you dead with a gun to the bullet. 3:37 Tigerisnormal That was offensive because my grand father served in the first Civil War in the United Canadians and I can indeed electric you with a thousand shocks to the outlet you water butthole and when I read your things I want to take a pincher and snap snap you until you become a Negro. 3:38 Awesomesix That is racist because I cannot speak black so you are a fence to me with your words and they hurt. I can get arrested for you sayng those things so look out before cops grab you with their claptraps and stick you in a cage with Big Pappa who will pleasure your bum with his dingy. 3:40 Tigerisnormal I find you to be spiritually offensive and an ancestor to all sorts of black people which I have their hurting words for you and did I mention that you are being rascist because your offensiveness refuses to cooperate with speaking black language even you should know that not black people can't speak American. 3:41 Awesomesix How would you know America is not one big black, you rejected urethra fluid? You are intersensation to countries and the Seven Contents, now go back to Geology and study rocks better before you become one. 3:42 Tigerisnormal Your offensiveness brings my lawyer to a convention in which your circumcision is taken into account for if he has yet to decide on a court case where one will have triumphed or another and learning about education is offensive in Redneck Spanish language. 3:44 Awesomesix Redneck is offensive to Native Egyptians because they like red and you are mean. My lawyers broughtthemselves because you brought them for a court picnic where we all agree I am the only not guilty and you are a stalker pervert creepy guy in an alley who steals ice cream from men, 3:45 Tigerisnormal Now your insensitivity just brings me to the subject of wooden tables and that could have potentially offended their racial religion due to the fact that their movie was about red objects that you had yet to comprehend so I believe that the conclusion is simple as you picking my nose. 3:46 Awesomesix Picking your nose? You can't even pick your friends so I suggest a new eharmonyopedia dating site for your brain because you are being religion to my offense and my defense football score is more than you because words do not hurt but I am hurt by you hurting me with not words. 3:47 Tigerisnormal Football is a powerful word, but there is no reason to use it until you pick my nose with a nose cleaner and you should have sex with it because it brings offense to religion, and in addition there is no way I can ever lose in a game of baseball when you should eat a rock. 3:48 Awesomesix Sex? SEX? i will never have sex because I am a wizard and a wizard cannot have sex or they will starve to death from death by starvation thank you you're welcome. 3:49 Tigerisnormal Wizards can have sex because it is proven in Episode 1 of Myth Fuckers that in the orgy outcome of a man overcoming his cancer, the probability is divided by his facial matter in (P|L) which the equation is something you have yet to comprehend to me. 3:50 Awesomesix That is offensive as I lied I am a lizard and as a lizard I have no penis like Big Pappa will use in your bum if you look up lizard penis because that is preservation on animal wee wees and you are an owl. 3:52 Tigerisnormal Your species race has yet to deal with my African Negro Americanness when my grandfather speaks to you, so I suggest that you keep silent before an excellent essay is written down and you do not get credit. 3:53 Awesomesix I can count to 527231717entynigeria so go finger your man part like you do because you are a horned devil and a devil is a sin in my China so go back to your filthy home in land and cry to your mom about not following your dreams like Luther King Junior Milk. 3:55 Tigerisnormal I can count to one zillion and free Africa from the eternal slave from Menslon Mandela and his I Have a Dream speech whether one will make clothes in China is not healthy as your cancer may evolve into a far worse condition involving saturation of the global old mellow. 3:57 Awesomesix I'll have you know I am a judge and I judge you judged by my hammer so fuck off you cunt wiggle ching chong fucker before I call theschool to tell them Big Pappa is you now because you are his son and are following his career. 3:58 Tigerisnormal Did you call me a nigger, you offensive black Negro hater? I will have you know that I am al Qaeda's top sniper for the establishment of the New York company, an achievement your lawyer could have never fished in his entire river. 3:59 Awesomesix You winnebago chigger dick I will run you over with my United Mexico of States in Texas, Mississippi tank from World Planet 2 to show my lawyers you are a nasty dinky punk rebel Al Quaeda sheep fucking homeboy gangster dracker ching chong dick. 4:01 Tigerisnormal That's enough from you, I have a tractor and I can shove your anus into the tractor and then it will be sexually violated but that does not matter because my Russian friends all live in Bulgaria and they can hire troops to destroy you in a game of Call of Black Battlefield: South America. 4:02 Awesomesix Are you insulting Mexicans, you alfalfa facker? I will have you know eating whales in my country gives you rabie add ebola and you have it because you are a fucker. 4:03 Tigerisnormal I am not a fucker. I just have a lot of Mexican men, women, and males and women in my basement who will serve my country and Mexican countries in my country to kill you and then make you a racillay offensive person to be of the religious race and then have diseases and be rude. 4:04 Awesomesix You are a rude racist cracker who I will arrest because you are white trade slaver Billy Mays. 4:05 Tigerisnormal I do not have a white association with any saleswomen from the United German States of America so I will kill you after helping you up from a hospital fall and then force you to eat good food from Ebola plantations in South America. 4:06 Awesomesix You are an arabian knight you squire nipple . 4:06 Tigerisnormal That period was a representation of all the poor Ebola in America who want to eat your luxury plate from a black man's area and you are offensive and gay and a faggot and straight male heterosexual what have you. 4:07 Awesomesix Fuck you, you whore slut prostitute shaming whacko. I bet your mother is well edjucated and ashamed of you, you ebola eating skulljizz. 4:08 Tigerisnormal I do not skulljizz from your mother's eating slam dunk. Michael Jordan is your father, and you are very well educated after having girls with sex in your attic house. 4:09 Awesomesix I'm calling your principal saying I had a nice day and you will nit be there tomorrow because your education is too homeless to continue. 4:10 Tigerisnormal My homeless deals not with what a man like you can eat a creep from down the alleyway but what your country has in their bakery, you dick of eaters. 4:10 Awesomesix I will have you know I am Jim Kong Kang Danky Expand Dong Doom and will doctor lizard your ebola homeless slut shaming dick eating eating dick Big Pappa die, Category:Blog posts